Night of The Mutant Vegetable
]] Night of The Mutant Vegetable is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Starring * Emmy * The Mutant Carrot Featuring * Meaty * Chompy * Doggy Holly * Plushy * Bun * Foolish * Zekey Appearances * Cuddles * Nutley Plot Emmy walks to her garden to test out her latest experiment, a bottle of fertilizer. She sprays the fertilizer on the small carrot and nothing happened. She decides to give up and walk away, but then hears a loud noise. She turns to see that her carrot is bigger and stronger now. Cuddles is taking a walk until he sees the carrot. Thinking that it's the same carrot he saw, he bites onto it but gets eaten by it which causes it to grow legs. Emmy now has an idea. At Emmy's House, some bunnies, squirrels and rats are listening to the lesson Emmy is teaching them. She tells them that they must be guards and when something bad happens, they'll attack them. Emmy puts on a bear suit and shouts "Attack!", but the animals just stare at her. She ends up losing her balance! Emmy then tells the animals that they must listen to what she says! Emmy thinks about the other mutant carrot and it flashes back to where she ate the carrot which causes her beak to fall off. Emmy snaps out of it and has an idea! Meanwhile, Meaty returns home with a bag full of vegetables and finds Nutley digging up some mushrooms which appear to be toxic, but Nutley is able to eat them without get poisoned. Back at Emmy's House, Emmy drops some anti-mutant tablets into a 3 bowls of water and gives them to the animals. The animals eat them which please her. The scene cuts back to Meaty who is taking a taxi. Chompy looks into the mirror on his taxi and notices that the mutant carrot is chasing his taxi. Chompy tries to stop his taxi but it's too late, the carrot swallows him and it grows six more legs. Chompy's taxi ends up crashing into a brick wall, causing the airbag to inflate and crush Meaty. The carrot then runs to a bus, tears the roof off of it, and takes Doggy Holly, Plushy, Bun and Foolish out of it and eats them which causes it to grow spikes. The carrot hears something else comming and turns to see the rabbits, squirrels and rats running to them. The carrot attemps to eat them, but ends up getting eaten by them instead. It cuts to the bunnies, rats and squirrels who are now bloated from eating the carrot. Emmy returns to check on them and is glad that the carrot is eaten. But then the bush shakes and Emmy looks through the bushes to see what's going on. Zekey pounces on her and mauls her. Zekey finds some toxic mushrooms growing out of the ground and eats them. But he chokes on them and faints. Deaths * Cuddles, Chompy, Doggy Holly, Plushy, Bun and Foolish are eaten by the mutant carrot. * Meaty is crushed by an airbag. * The carrot is eaten by the animals. * Emmy is mauled by Zekey. * Zekey possibly chokes to death on the mushrooms (Debatable). Trivia * This is the debut of Doggy Holly. * The episode takes place after Beak No Evil since Emmy remembers the other mutant carrot. * Zekey is reintroduced in this episode. * Zekey's death is similar to Flaky's death in ''The Chokes on You ''since both of their deaths involve choking and are debatable. Gallery rebngjrnj.png|The Titlecard stuffedbunnyssquirrelsandrats.png|Emmy is happy that the carrot is eaten. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular